Ultimate Nikad
Information Ultimate Nikad is the fusion of Adult Nikad and Nikad. Power Waves/AttacksEdit *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken *Kaioken x2 *Kaioken x3 *Kaioken x4-20 *Galick Gun *Instant transmission *Power Ball *Final Kamehameha *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun x100 *Final Super Galick Kamehameha Gun *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Wild Sense *Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Finger Beam *Death Beam *Rapid Kamehameha *Rapid Kamehameha x10 *Regeneration *Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Dodon Ray *Meteor Combination *Instant Transmission Kamehameha *Finish Buster *Electric Kamehameha *Wolf fang fist *Spirit Ball *Super Kick *Super Punch *Body Switch *Dragon Fist (Works During Super Saiyan 3 4 and 5) *True Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Ultra Dragon Fist *Murder Ball *Blinding Wolf Fang Fist *SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power SS Deadly Bomber *Full Power Energy Wave *Final Flash *True Final Flash *True Galick Gun *Chocolate Beam *Maximum Flasher *Stardust Breaker *Big Bang Kamehameha x200 *Full Spirit Blast *I'll send you to the other world....... (Ultimate Kamehameha) Attacks and TechniquesEdit *'The Original Kamehameha:' The first Kamehameha used in the series and the original technique developed and honed by Master Roshi, it involves wide sweeping arm movements before cupping the hands together. *'Jet Kamehameha:' This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). It is used by Goku mostly during the early World Martial Arts Tournament (mainly as a way to stay airborne due to his inability to fly and various other battles during his youth; most notably the final battle with King Piccolo). Goten also uses a modified version in the form of hand-stand during his Junior Division Finals match with Trunks. *'Feet Kamehameha:' Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. During the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku uses this attack against Piccolo Junior. *'Super Kamehameha:' A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'True Kamehameha:' An even more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha; it is Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. It is slightly lighter than a regular Kamahameha, and gives off a mystic aura. *'Scatter Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha Wave that disperses from a single stream into numerous blasts *'Double Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands at once *'Feint Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. Goku uses this attack against Frieza. *'Angry Kamehameha:' A "Kamehameha" attack in name alone; Super Saiyan Goku's Ultimate Blast. Draws inspiration from the finishing blow Goku dealt to Frieza. Goku uses only one hand for the attack. *'Flying Kamehameha:' This is when the user performs the Kamehameha while flying through the air. Used by Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku during the battle with Perfect Cell. *'Instant Kamehameha:' A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant *Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. *'Standing Kamehameha:' This is when the user, instead of using the hand movements, just stands powering up for the attack and then launches it. It was used by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan during his battle with Perfect Cell. *'Solar Kamehameha:' The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. Countered by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *'Final Kamehameha:' A combination of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Super Kamehameha, but its enormous power exceeds them both. Super Vegito uses it as an ultimate attack along with "Spirit Sword". In the video, it combines the style of Final Flash and shooting style of Super Kamehameha. In the anime, Vegito fires a powerful ball of energy that creates a large explosion upon hitting its target. Name origin: Final Flash and Super Kamehameha. *'Combined Kamehameha:' Similar to the Guided Kamehameha but fused together to create an even stronger Kamehameha, used by Goku Super Saiyan 4 against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Kamehameha:' This attack combines the power of Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha Wave. It was used by Majuub during his battle against Super Baby Vegeta. *'10x Kamehameha' (十倍かめはめ波, Jûbei Kamehameha; ; Literally meaning "10x Turtle Destruction Wave"; ): The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha Italic text''used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. *'10x Dragon Kamehameha: A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku fires the 10x Kamehameha and flies through it to attack the opponent with the Dragon Fist. Goku used it during his battle against Omega Shenron. *'''5x Kamehameha: Has the same aura color as the 10x Kamehameha, but a much smaller wave. Used by Goku in Super Saiyan form in Dragonball GT: Transformation. *'Bluff Kamehameha:' In this variation, the user fires confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. It is used by Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation against Omega Shenron. *'Big Bang Kamehameha:' A combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to try and finish off Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. Name origin: "Big Bang Attack" and "Super Kamehameha". *'100x Big Bang Kamehameha'. The full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha introduced in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the Budokai Tenkaichi series as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's ultimate attack. *'Bending Kamehameha:' A version of the Kamehameha that the user can change the direction of willingly. *'''Destroyer Kamehameha: '''A Kamehameha which does more damage then any other Kamehameha. Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Major Battles Ultimate Nikad (SSJ) and Ethan (SSSJ1) vs Draco, Tie. Power Levels Base - 55,000,000,000,000 SSJ - 275,000,000,000,000 SSJ2 - 550,000,000,000,000 SSJ3 - 2.2 Quadrillion TBA Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Transformations Super Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan Ultra Super Saiyan Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5-10 Full Power Super Saiyan 5-10 Supreme Super Saiyan Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan 2 Supreme Super Saiyan 3 Supreme Super Saiyan 4 Supreme Super Saiyan 5 Supreme Super Saiyan 6 Supreme Super Saiyan 7 Supreme Super Saiyan 8 Supreme Super Saiyan 9 Supreme Super Saiyan 10 Fire Super Saiyan Fire Super Saiyan 2 Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter